1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices for flossing teeth. More particularly, the invention relates to a handheld flossing devices for ease of use in conjunction with orthodontic braces.
2. Background of the Technology
Flossing removes food and dental plaque from teeth, and is essential to good oral hygiene. While brushing is an effective way to clean teeth, it reaches only about sixty percent of the surfaces of teeth. Flossing is needed to reach areas of the teeth that brushing cannot, in particular the areas between teeth.
Typically, floss is placed in tension between the users hands, and gently inserted between the teeth. Once positioned between the teeth, the floss is moved up and down to scrape along the teeth sides, particularly close to the gums. However, accessing those areas close to the gums using conventional floss can be difficult, especially when orthodontic braces are present.
More advanced flossing devices such as the Platypus™ Orthodontic Flosser available from Platypus Co. of Missoula, Mont. include a handle and a head attached to one end of the handle. The head includes two generally straight posts and a segment of floss extending between the posts. The handle, posts, and floss are generally lie in a common plane. Thus, one of the two posts is position proximal the handle (the proximal post) and the other post is positioned distal the handle (the distal post). To align the floss segment with the gap between a pair of adjacent teeth, the floss segment and handle are generally oriented parallel to the gap (i.e., parallel to the lateral sides of the adjacent teeth) and perpendicular to the dental arch and gums in the region to be flossed. Then, the handle is manipulated to advance the floss segment up and down between the adjacent teeth. For anterior teeth positioned near the front of the mouth (e.g., incisors and canines), positioning and moving the floss segment in this manner can be performed with relative ease. However, for posterior teeth positioned near the rear of the mouth (e.g., premolars and molars), positioning and moving the floss segment in this manner is more challenging due to interference between the handle and the user's cheek.
The Platypus™ Orthodontic Flosser can be used in conjunction with orthodontic braces. In particular, the distal post is positioned inside the mouth (i.e., inside the dental arch) while the proximal post is positioned adjacent the gums between the teeth and archwire (i.e., outside the dental arch). Then, the handle is manipulated to advance the floss segment up and down between the adjacent teeth. However, since the proximal post is generally straight and in close proximity to the gums in order to be positioned between the archwire and the teeth, the tip of the proximal post may strike the gums, potentially resulting in pain, discomfort, gum irritation, and bleeding.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for flossing devices suited for flossing both anterior and posterior teeth with ease. Such flossing devices would be particularly well-received if they could be employed in conjunction with braces with reduced likelihood of gum impingement.